


Behind the flag, behind the pride

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Ryland finds out that Alex is transWARNING: transphobia/internalized homophobia/attempted noncon
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Behind the flag, behind the pride

Ryland looked down at his hands, his brow furrowed. He felt like their was this crushing weight on his shoulders. And Alex was the one to have placed it there. 

He shifts on their worn out couch, the image of his best friend still burned in his memory. 

His male best friend..who happened to not be male. 

"So when did this happen?" Ryland hears himself ask 

Alex looks over and cocked his head, clearly confused. 

"What?" 

Of course he didn't plan for Ryland to find out this way, or really find out at all. Because when it boiled down to it, it wasn't his business.

"The whole...trans thing" Ryland muttered, his tone making Alex's chest tight. 

"A while back..before I knew you.." He responded after awile. 

Ryland almost seemed angry at this. Like he had any right to be. 

"So..when were you gonna tell me?" 

"Um..I didn't know I had to.." Alex rubbed his upper arm. He didn't wanna talk about this anymore. The words and tone making his skin crawl. 

"Well when you told me you were a guy I thought it was true." 

Alex grits his teeth.  
"It was." He said almost in a snarl, suddenly defensive. 

"Apparently not. I mean, dude you've fucking seen me in my underwear!" Ryland protested, like it was the most ludicrous and scandalous thing in the world. 

"So?! You've seen me in mine!" Alex was starting to get pissed off, this whole thing was ridiculous. 

"Yeah well I thought I was staring at a dick!" 

Alex went to yell something as well before stopping. 

"You've stared?" He asked and curled in on himself, a wave of nausea washing over him. 

Ryland stammered over his words, clearly frustrated with himself.  
"Not on purpose! I'm not fucking gay! But I guess that doesn't matter since you're not who you say you are" 

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Alex tried his best not to get choked up.

"It means you're a liar." Ryland glares at him.

"W-What?" Alex's voice went soft.

"You're lying" he repeats, his deep brown eyes like daggers.

Alex lost control and reeled his fist back before slinging Ryland right in the jaw, so hard that something sounded like it crunched.

Ryland hisses and holds his jaw.  
"What the fuck?!" 

"Don't ever say something like that! What is wrong with you, you fucking asshole!!" 

"I might be an asshole, but at least I tell the truth." 

"I am telling the truth!" Alex practically screams.  
"I am a man!" 

"I haven't seen your dick" he smirks.

Alex shudders in disgust.  
"You're a fucking creep."  
He gets up off the couch, trying to end the conversation. 

Ryland grabs his wrist, his grip too tight for Alex's liking.  
He yanks him close and grins, his teeth almost sharp enough to make Alex gulp.

"W-What the hell are you doing? Ry, lemme go.." He asks with a shaky voice, suddenly feeling small despite the fact that he's standing over Ryland. 

"Well if you're a chick then turns out my thoughts weren't so gay after all." 

Alex mentally gags at "chick".  
"Y-Your thoughts?" He asks.

Ryland nods and runs his free hand against Alex's side, who immediately shys away from the touch. 

"Let me go." He tugged at his hand but it was no use. He considered punching him again but couldn't get his balance right. 

"I don't think you really want that, I think that you want more" 

Oh god, let this be a dream. Please. 

"Ryland, this isn't you, I don't want this." 

Ryland chuckled a deep throaty thing that made Alex's bones rattle from fear. 

"You don't know me at all.." 

He pulls Alex back on the couch and shoves him onto his stomach. Growling as Alex squirmed, he climbs over him and pins him down with his weight. He dragged his blunt nails down Alex's tan thighs till he cried out. 

"Stay still, you cunt." 

Alex almost bursted into tears from the sentence alone. 

He felt so powerless, so helpless. 

"Get off!" He said with the little fight that was left in him. 

"Make me" Ryland snickered "Do it, tough guy, big man. Show me how much of a man you really are and make me stop." 

Instead of doing so, Alex began to sob, his shoulders shaking, his resolve wearing thin. 

"That's what I thought." Ryland whispered against Alex's ear, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. 

Alex continued to plea and beg, only earning laughs and sounds of amusement in response. 

"You're my little bitch and you can't do nothing about it." 

As time went on Ryland's hands roamed his body, claiming whatever they wanted. 

Alex had given up on begging and fighting, instead turning almost lifeless. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for weeks, you hear me Alex??" 

Alex didn't hear it, he couldn't, he couldn't hear anything. It was like he was drowning. Lost in an ocean of despair. 

"Alex?" 

"Alex? 

"Alex! Dude!" 

Alex seemed to have blinked and everything changed. 

He wasn't pinned, he was sitting on the couch like normal, his clothes in place, no angry red marks on his skin, no degrading words. 

Instead there was a hand waving in front of his face. 

"Dude, you straight up spaced out on me. You said you had something to tell me?" 

Alex seemed frozen, his hands shaking. 

He couldn't tell Ryland. Ever. He must never find out. 

It's never been different when he's told others, it won't be this time.  
He was a fool for thinking so.

"I-I had to tell you that I have an interview for our team. Like a coach thing..which I'm almost late, shit" he quickly stands up, grabs his satchel from the kitchen table and books it to his car, leaving Ryland confused. 

He quickly drives as far as he could with barely a third of a tank of gas. 

He stops the car and curls in on himself, trying to protect everything.

He couldn't come clean, he couldn't tell. 

He would and will always be a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
